Talk:There's Something in the Sea - Phase Three: The Boat
Pictures? There are a few things that could use some pictures. For example, after a certain time, the lighthouse turns a bit red. I don't think people are going to wait 30 mins for that. There should be photos for people to see. --Hypnocake 02:47, November 10, 2009 (UTC) If you can get a photo of that , by all means put it here. I will be very interested to see that. --Gardimuer 05:11, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I don't think we're at the light house yet. If we were, things would be very different (we wouldn't be seeing things such as the Puzzle Box moving back and forth from his room to the boat, nor would Phil tell Mark that they need to fix his microphone *before he leaves*. Not to mention, Mark would be bouncing off the walls with excitement if his boat had managed to find a lighthouse smack dab in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean). I'm pretty sure it's the sun partially obscured by clouds, and I don't think it's getting brighter or darker. This means that either the people in charge of the site are being lazy in terms of having a special coding for that piece of the room, or there's something weird about Mark's room (either they're in the Artic where it can be day for months, which is unlikely at this point though reasonable, or someone put a picture of the setting sun in front of Mark's port hole, which sounds very silly but is much more likely given the evidence). In the end, I don't think it really matters since, just like the radio when it was in Mark's room (getting anything from that thing, with all the static pouring from it, other than garbled gibberish was impossible), it serves only to add atmosphere, and thus does not serve any substantive purpose within the story of SITS. --Me 21:18, November 11, 2009 (EST) : Also, I've been watching this "lighthouse" for over an hour at this point, checking it fairly regularly, and I have yet to see any red light. I don't think it's changing at all. It looks more like a static image, and thus not warranting any pictures beyond the single one (or multiples depending on how people want to capture it) needed to show Mark's cabin. The idea is a cool one, and it'd be neat if it real; but I don't think there's any evidence to back up this supposition. --Me 22:49, November 11, 2009 (EST) I don't think this matters cause it's probably on the SITS page by now, but as of November 12, 2009, it is said that Mark will leave port tomorrow morning. He hasn't even started sailing yet. It's obviously the sun, a lighthouse for that particular port, or perhaps even a watchtower or hangar for a nearby airstrip. Either way, it's not Rapture's lighthouse. : I retract the previous statement. I was very tired and was running off the memory of what the item in question in the porthole was. While the object in front may be a watchtower, the light in question is definitely the sun...Happy Fishing, Mark! The Frozen Triangle and other refential materials The Frozen Triangle is stuck open by at least Day 5, but then again so are other books; and, for that matter, most of these books are neither closable nor browsable. Earlier, more than just the two locked pages were available, and these books were all over the archive. Now, we're stuck with books with covers we can't close and pages we can't turn. I'm not sure if cataloguing all of the changes in the archive is worth our effort. Plus, it's quite possible that this change in the archive has nothing to do with Mark but instead has to do with 2K trying to conserve bandwith. But in anycase, I think remarks concerning the archive belong moreso in the pages concerned with the stuff that's in the archive. Ex: A comment about The Frozen Triangle now being locked in the open position is better off in The Frozen Triangle than in Day Five - Me 23:08, November 14 (EST) :The purpose of this page is to catalog all relevant changes to details of the Something in the Sea website. :Originally, The Frozen Triangle book could be opened to different pages before it was put in the archives. That information was noted in the summary of Phase Two and was very important to Mark's investigation of the Belman's Chart, etc. :From then until about a week ago the book had remained closed in the archives, unable to be opened. I know this because I have been going through the archives every once in a while updating other articles on this site. Now the book is suddenly open to the chapter about the missing Ice Beagle. This, at a time when Mark is investigating sunken ships within the Icy Triangle to solve the 4th Level of the Metal Box Puzzle, is very significant. :The other books within the archives are Mark's original copy of A Child's Garden of Cyphers, Unusual Crustaceans of the North Atlantic: Volume 2, Lutwidge's Notebook, and "The Hunting of the Snark" by Lewis Carroll. These books have always remained the same as when they were first put in the archives. :The Frozen Triangle Book is an exception, therefore it is significant. :If you want a frame of reference for when the book first became open in the archive: I uploaded a screenshot of the book cover on November 4. It is likely that the book has been in its new open position since the beginning of Phase 3. --Gardimuer 06:12, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::My memory isn't perfect, but I'm fairly certain that we could previously interact with "The Hunting of the Snark"; thus, Triangle is not necessarily an exception. I am certain that we couldn't open Mark's library copy of "A Child's Garden...", nor the "Unusual Crustaceans..."; but I do know, and the wiki backed me up on this the last time I checked, that we were previously able to look at the cover and two other pages of "The Frozen Triangle". Now, it being stuck in this one spot might have immediate pertinence, but that doesn't necessarily confer relevance. If this shift were truly relevant then, like before, this old material would reappear on Mark's desk (pretty much positive that such has happened before). As such, while timely and interesting, this change isn't particularly significant (might be in the future, but then again anything might be). - Me 01:48, November 16, 2009 (EST) :::I am certain of this. If "The Hunting of the Snark" could be interacted with (I don't remember that being the case), that was only before it was put in the archives. Similarly, the Frozen Triangle book could only be interacted with before it was put in the archives. :::I'm not sure what you mean by "the wiki backed me up on this". Could you give an exact page source? That might help resolve this discussion. :::As for discussions of relevance... :D Some people have added minor and unsupported info to these pages (such as Mark's pill bottle being "depleted" or the things which one can allegedly hear in the radio static, or the "red light" coming from the "lighthouse"...) I don't think there is any real distinction between relevant changes to the site. As long as it is supported by evidence then it stays on the page. :::Also, since you seem to care a great deal about this material, would you kindly set up a user account? This would make it easier for other users to contact you. ~ Gardimuer [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 07:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Update? At what time does the site update for everyone? Its not midnight. I think my update is around 9 PM EST.--Hypnocake 01:01, December 2, 2009 (UTC) All update times are absolutely random. It's ranged from 5 PM EST to 11 PM EST. There's just no way to tell man, sorry. It gets a bit bothersome at times, just constantly refreshing, doesn't it? Especially for the few waiting to transcribe an update on the 2K forum summary thread (ME)!--Epstein CoR 02:02, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Another reference that should be mentioned? I'm new to this site, so I'm not sure if this should be discussed here, in this format, but the numbers 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, and 42 are displayed on the back of the yellow sheet of paper. Anyone who watches Lost will be familiar with them. This cannot be unintentional. Also (and this is more speculation on my part) the paper says "they say there is an island." Could this be another Lost reference? Again... the latter is pure speculation, and again, I am not sure if this is the right place for this, but I as though this should be brought to the attention of the rest of the wiki members. :If you visit the November Discussion Thread on the 2K Forums you will learn that the creator of that letter (Bear Is Atlas) is an avid "Lost" fan. However, since it is a fan made letter it is not considered cannon. A description of it is not necessary on this page. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 08:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Wait a minute..... I might be overanalysing, but who are we viewing the room through? If it was Mark, we should be able to see the entire room with no black borders, and maybe some hands holding up some papers. However, the view is black around the edges, and you have to turn to see everything, indicating a restrained view. The view is also kinda circular, much like a BIG SISTER'S HELMET VIEWHOLE!!!!!!! So we may be looking through the eyes of the Big Sister, not Mark.--Hypnocake 00:37, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Or it could be that 2K doesn't have a bajillion dollars to waste on a promotional website and this is a way of cutting costs. The animated boxes easily make up for it in my opinion.Binoculars 21:21, December 29, 2009 (UTC) No Update Days Please do not add the days on which the site did not update. This page is only documenting the days on which it did update. Since we give the date of each change, it will be obvious when a day was skipped without having to specifically point it out. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:45, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Level Four Puzzle Box 5th Riddle So maybe I am just looking to far into this but the message states, "All the red pawn's ancient lore should be studiously ignored. The stones are mute. They tell you not. Yet in his pack of lies, he's caught an accidental truth. The tales they tell in Reykjavik of sailors lost and broken ships all end in tragedy, save one. Tell the name, and you'll be done, save five more steps, forsooth." Could this have anything to do with the story of the Baldur in the torn out pages from the Frozen Triangle book in the archived Nov. 14th - 23rd section? I can't figure out the cipher so I am not sure, but the page explaining the level four puzzle box states that the 5th riddle is not yet discovered. Where as this story discusses the Baldur being a "not lost ship". -Paul S. Baldur is 6 letters long, which would translate to 12 characters of cipher. Too long; the box only allows for 10. Binoculars 04:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) January 25th "screech" I listened to both the entirety of the new recording and several minutes of the noise from the ship (porthole window open), both today and yesterday, and I haven't heard any screech at all. The person who posted hearing that sound should include a recording, since otherwise this information is unsubstantiatable. - Me 6:22 EST Jan.26 Something in the sea gonna end when bioshock 2 comes out? I'd think it would maybe because I have high assumptions he will actually go into rapture on the day of release on bioshock 2... guess we gotta wait :3 dead i haven't been following the site but i went on it today (2/8/10) and the desk has bullet holes and blood soooo yeah and i didnt see anyhting on it here figured i'd let you know --Totemtrouser 03:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC)totemtrouser--Totemtrouser 03:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Compass? I havent seen a compass but the updates keep mentioning it. Im guessing its because you have to open the puzzle box on the boat in order to see it